1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field for performing a network simulation while a network model is interworking with real equipments, more particularly, to a method of constructing an optimized network simulation environment which guarantees a real-time network simulation by synchronizing the operation time between the real equipments and the network model.
2. Background of the Related Art
As a conventional technique, there is an SITL (System In The Loop) in which real equipments interwork with a network model and an effect thereof is analyzed on a network simulation. An OPNET-series product, such as SITL, provides a function of setting a ‘Real Time Execution Ratio’ option in order to synchronize the actual time and the simulation time.
If the time taken to perform the simulation through the above function is shorter than the time actually taken, synchronization is maintained. If the time taken to perform the simulation is longer than the time actually taken, however, a problem will occur that synchronization is not maintained.